Recreational Activities
by Ratchet171
Summary: The Autobots are introduced to some human recreational activities and a certain red lambo is up to no good again.


Allo again, readers. This fic is mainly a mash up of random suggestions I got from friends that wanted me to write some more. I am not the most eloquent writer, but I am hoping to improve the more I write. Any who, not much more to say than the title & description. First Transformers fic for me. I may write more if I get some positive feedback or motivation.

Note: I don't know much about any of the Transformers universe humans besides Sam or the TFP humans. I just wanted a couple female humans & their names popped in my head. This could be G1 or Movie, I suppose? Well, Bumblebee can't speak in the Movie or TFP… Whatever. We'll call it a crack fic & be done with it.

: Comm :

* * *

Sunlight gleamed upon the grass surrounding the Autobots headquarters. It was a clear, beautiful day with a slight breeze whistling quietly through the trees. There had been no signs of Decepticon activity for several days now, allowing the Autobots a short respite from the taxing ordeals of warfare. Some of their human allies had deemed it a fine day to pay a visit to the base for some much needed human to Autobot 'bonding', as they had put it. The Autobot Leader had graciously agreed, suggesting they introduce the soldiers to some human recreational activities.

A small car quickly approached the base, its sleek yellow finish flashing in the suns glow. It slowed down to a gentle stop before the entrance, engine thrumming loudly in anticipation. A moment later and the entrance retracted, the artificial light streaming out from the brightly lit dock. The car honked in response and pulled forward, the entrance snapping shut and locking with a click. It drove down a few corridors before stopping inside the Rec Room. Several Autobots were already gathered inside, milling about and enjoying their off-time. The passengers stepped out of the vehicle and stood back as it began to transform. Plates shifted and rearranged before settling back into their proper positions, a mech now standing before them.

"Thanks for the ride, Bee." Carly grinned, stooping over to lift up a bag and a large white board. Sarah nodded her own thanks to the mech.

"No problem." Bumblebee's optics shone with excitement as he bounced back and forth on his pedes**. **"Optimus gave some of us the day off for some rest. I'm glad you both were able to come here."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "It's our pleasure, Bumblebee."

Carly led them over to a human sized table amidst the room that was unoccupied, dropping her heavy load down with a grunt. Sarah reached into the bag and pulled out a couple items; an assortment of colored dry erase markers and a deck of cards. Bumblebee took a seat on the floor next to them, observing contently. Carly reached into the bag next and took out a large wooden stand, placing it next to them. Carefully, she set up the white board on the stand and stood back, nodding in approval. Bumblebee tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Um, Carly, what's the white board for?" He glanced down at the remaining cards and markers. He thought they were going to be doing some fun activities, not drawing pictures.

She chuckled and picked up a black marker, uncapping the tip. "You'll see."

Sarah reached over and picked up a card from the deck, flipping it over to show Carly. Carly grinned and nodded in return, turning towards the white board. She started by drawing two vertical lines a few inches apart. Then she scribbled horizontal lines in between them from the top to the bottom.

"Alright Bee, what is it?" Carly asked.

Bumblebee looked at her quizzically before resting his optics back on the white board. "It's a ladder," he stated, remembering seeing the human utility commonly around the base.

"You got it. That's 2 points." Sarah said.

"2 points? Points for what?" Bumblebee asked.

"Pictionary, of course. I think we'll need a few more bots though, 3 isn't much of a game." Carly frowned, glancing around at a few of the mechs situated in the area. Bumblebee perked up a bit and nodded, his optics growing dim as he opened his comm link.

* * *

Sideswipe snickered as he raced down the hall, images of his latest prank flashing through his processor. A pang of annoyance pinged over the bond from Sunstreaker's end. He sent over waves of affection to his Twin in return, grinning when his Twin growled in response, closing his end of the bond. Sunstreaker could be moody when he was in the middle of one of his artistic callings, especially when he had to deal with the constant annoyance known as Sideswipe. Rounding another corner, he stopped before his room and input his passcode. The door swished open soundlessly and he stepped inside.

It took a moment for his optics to adjust to the dim lighting of his quarters. He stepped through piles of paints and empty energon cubes, noisily knocking them aside in his wake. Another ping of annoyance came over the bond as he stopped before Sunstreaker's studio. Ignoring the "Frag off, slaggers" sign posted on the door, he slipped into the devils lair.

As expected, his twin was situated at an easel, a scowl etched across his face plates. Paints of various colors adorned his immaculate golden finish, a rare occurrence for the egotistical mech. His optics narrowed in concentration, not distracted in the least by the conspicuous figure entering upon his domain. It was common for Sideswipe to intrude in his personal space, although it ended with him being beaten the slag out of and being sent to medical. A verbal beating by Ratchet about "stupid fraggers getting themselves slagged" would then ensue. Undaunted, Sideswipe sauntered over to his twin and draped his arms around his shoulder.

"Hey, Sunny."

A feral growl resonated from within Sunstreaker's diaphragm at the dreaded nickname his twin insisted upon using. Not removing his gaze from his easel, he wrenched his twin's arms away from his shoulders and shoved him towards the door.

"Read the sign, and don't call me Sunny."

Sideswipe's balance faulted for a moment before he composed himself and resumed facing his twin.

"Aw, come on, Sunshine. You've been penned up in this hole for joors. We can grab a cube and watch my latest prank uncoil." Sideswipe snickered, sending a fresh wave of mirth over the bond. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and resumed his painting.

"How about a nice cube of 'shut the frag up'?"

Trying his best to ignore the lingering presence of his twin, he began to add the finishing touches on his masterpiece. Black and white lines molded together perfectly as glimmers of light dotted the nether region. He sat back, staring appreciatively at his depiction of what the human's referred to as a 'Lunar Eclipse'. As much as he disliked the humans, their Earth was still a wonder to him. Tiny, compared to his experiences and home world, it was still an untouched, serene piece of art, waiting to be portrayed by his masterful servos. His comm pinging for the 8th time in the last couple breems brought him out of his stupor.

: So, how about that cube? :

Sunstreaker growled in irritation and pushed past Sideswipe out of his studio.

: 'Shut the frag up' doesn't mean 'Shut up and comm link' :

: It got you out of your studio, didn't it? :

Without waiting for a response, Sideswipe pushed past his twin and started heading down one of the corridors. He felt his twin's irritation over the bond before he too headed out. More notifications popped up on Sunstreaker's HUD. He opened the first, ready to give whatever fragger dared to bother him a good slagging when he had the chance. The first few were reminders about maintenance appointments and a schedule of his patrols for the next day. The next one was from Bumblebee, surprisingly. He read the first few words up until "human" before closing it.

A scowl settled upon his face as they arrived in the Rec Room. A decent amount of mechs were refueling and milling around by now. Filling a couple cubes at the dispenser, Sideswipe noticed a group of mechs gathered around a human sized table. Sensing something was up, he headed over towards them, Sunstreaker in tow.

"It's a… uhh, ball! No, a basket. W-wait, no a uhh…"

"A star!"

Carly inclined her head towards Bumblebee. "You're close, Bee."

"The... Sun?" Bumblebee asked, squinting his optics in concentration.

"Correct," Carly cheered, tossing the marker to Sarah.

Ironhide huffed in irritation. "I almost had it."

Sarah rolled her eyes before glancing up at the sound of incoming pede steps.

"Hi Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Care to join us?"

"Sure, but, what is it you're doing exactly?" Sideswipe asked.

"Pictionary. One person picks a card from the deck and has to draw hints for their teammates to guess what it is. If you guess it correct you get 2 points. 10 points and you win. Oh, and you only have 30 seconds to guess it right."

"Count me out," Sunstreaker sneered.

"Aww, c'mon Sunny. We need an artist like you on our team. Unless of course, you think you'll lose." Sideswipe grinned, glancing back at his twin. Sunstreaker growled and settled himself down next to Ironhide, grumbling obscenities under his breath.

"Alright, so, it'll be Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker on one team. Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Carly, and myself on the other," Sarah explained. The assembled mechs nodded in approval before deciding who should go next. Bumblebee passed an empty datapad and stylist over to Sunstreaker. Carly reached into the deck and pulled out a card, facing it towards Sunstreaker. He nodded and lifted his stylist in thought for a moment before delving into an artistic trance. Sadly for his teammates though, he refused to show them his work until it was finished.

"Slagger, how the frag are we supposed to guess what it is if we can't see it!"

"10 seconds!" Carly called out.

"SUNNY!" Sideswipe wailed, trying his best to see over his twins shoulder.

Placing a firm hand across his twins face plates, he gave his work a once-over before displaying it. Black lines streaked across the page following a twisting curve to end in a sharp point. He had even blended in spots of red throughout with a darkened splotch of black shadowing the object. Ironhide's eyes lit up in recognition.

"It's an-"

"ORANGE." Sideswipe interjected.

"Time's up! That's incorrect." Sarah beamed.

Sunstreaker shot a deathly glare at his twin. "FRAGGER. HOW COULD YOU NOT GUESS WHAT IT WAS?" He snarled in irritation at his twins stupidity before promptly smashing the datapad over Sideswipe's head and exiting the Rec Room.

Carly gave it a half glance before beaming up at Bumblebee. "Your turn."

Reaching into his subspace, Bumblebee pulled out another blank datapad and retrieved the stylist from near Sideswipe. He bent over and glanced at the card being held up. He smiled to himself as he realized his human friends would guess this easily. He opened a paint program on the device before he began to draw a few lines.

Bluestreak sat up and watched from next to him. "Stick-ladder-tree-fence-rope-pole-metal-pear-cat- hamburger-rock-fridge-office-lawn-brick-box-paint- hammer-orange-ninja-paper-ipod-tumblr-desk-energon -starscream-candy." He spewed out all at once. Carly stood there staring with wide eyes.

"What came after the tree?"

"He got it on the 16th guess. It was a box." Sideswipe said tiredly. "Can I go now?"

"Sure," Sarah said, picking up a new card from the deck and facing it towards Sideswipe. "How about Bee joins your team so it's even?" Bumblebee nodded in agreement and took a seat closer to his teammates. Glancing at the card, Sideswipe had to clamp a servo over his mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. He was a lucky fragger indeed. Taking a few moments to compose himself, he scribbled what appeared to be a crudely drawn lump.

Ironhide cocked his head to the side. "A hill?"

Sideswipe shook his head, grin ever present, and added a liquid-like substance to the peak of the hill.

Bumblebee seemed to have a pretty good idea of what it was. "Oh, it's a popsicle!"

Sideswipe couldn't help but giggle a little at the truth behind the statement and shook his head. He turned the datapad around a moment and scribbled a few more things. Displayed next to the 'popsicle', now, was a crudely drawn version of the Autobots SIC.

"Prowl? Why would you draw Prowl?" Bumblebee asked, totally stumped on the matter. Ironhide seemed to be deep in thought before a grin spread across his lips. Not willing to share the inside joke, he left it up to Bumblebee. "Why is Prowl licking it if it isn't a popsicle?" Bumblebee asked. Carly and Sarah seemed to get the reference and gave each other an awkward glance. Cybertronian biology was still a mystery to them, but there was no mistaking this. But after seeing Bumblebee's innocently confused expression, they broke out into giggles.

"Sorry I couldn't draw it to scale. The datapad wasn't big enough." Sideswipe grinned, nudging Bumblebee and waggling his eyebrows at the younger bot. Bumblebee simply tilted his head in confusion before a muffled gasp behind them brought them out of their musings.

The Autobots SIC stood at the entrance to the Rec Room, his optics wide as he took in the scene before him.

Sideswipe glanced over his shoulder at Prowl with a seductive grin plastered across his faceplate. "Hey Prowl, wanna come play?" He asked in a lower tone.

A few sparks jumped off of the SICs frame before he promptly went into stasis lock with a crash. Sideswipe broke into a laughing fit before a projectile clanked against his helm, sending him crashing to the ground.

"SLAGGING GLITCH HEAD." Ratchet stormed over to the red lambo and brought another wrench down over his helm, knocking him into stasis lock. "The fragging pit spawn filled the Medical ward with bird seed. Primus knows where he got that much. Now Red Alert is on the fritz about a bird invasion or some other slag," the CMO growled. Ignoring the groups' fish-eyed expressions and the obscure image on the datapad, he grabbed Sideswipe and Prowl by a servo and dragged them down a corridor, spewing obscenities that would make Megatron blush.

Bumblebee gawked in confusion a moment before redirecting his attention on Carly.

"So, what was the word?"

Ironhide facepalmed in frustration. "Bee, let's have a talk…"

* * *

Yeah, Ratchet! Teach that lambo.

Anyway, no rhyme or reason to this, just something I felt like writing. R & R if you feel like it. I appreciate all criticism, good and bad.


End file.
